Twins Of Heart
by Light Guardian
Summary: Two people meet, two people so different yet the same at heart.


Author's Note: This is a crossover fic but you don't need to know the series because I'm only taking one character for now, I'll explain about her. I'm planning on making a sequal for this if this story does well where you might need to know DC but not now. However you'll have a better understanding of a few things if you do search up stuff of DC. Also its a great series so I wouldn't miss it if I were you. This is the story where I actually plan it chapter by chapter. Also this is definately AU. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Shiho Miyano (Ai Haibara) from Detective Conan. Though I wish I did because she is a pretty cool character. Also I down own Inuyasha but I wish I did as well. Oh well, there are lots of Animes that I wish I owned.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Twins Of Heart   
By Light Guardian   


Shiho Miyano woke up to find herself in a forest. She sat up quickly and took account of her surroundings and belongings. She shifted through the items in her bag pack that her parents had warned her not to leave with out. She found her gun and bullets that her parents had given her for protection incase the Black Syndicate tried to force her to join as they did her parents. She took not of her other items, a lighter and matches, her trusty laptop, and lastly the swiss army knife her sister had given her when the went camping as little girls. 

Shiho tried to remeber how she got here in the first place. She remebered that she had been working at the lab for gifted children like her. She was touted as a child prodigy for be coming a scientist two years ago when she was 13. She had just gone to the lab after having lunch with her sister. 

Her sister always seem to bring up the touchy subject about how she was expressionless except sometimes when she was with her. However her sister also understood that it was because their parents had been so wrapped up in work that they constantly ignored the sisters. However Shiho was the less fortunate of the two, being a genious, the parents worried that the dark syndicate would find an interest in her thus distancing themselves from her as much as possible. Constantly being mistreated by both parents and jealous class mates Shiho had grown cold and expressionless to all but her faithful sister. 

She remebered that she had found a project that her parents had been working on before they died in a car crash. She taken the chemicals and mixed some of them together, trying to finish her parent's uncompleted work. It seem futile though because she was unsure of what her parents were trying to do or were doing because part of the papers were smeared and the disk containing the work had disappeared. She heard some noise and unbeknowst to her when she turned are to find the source she had knocked some of the chemicals on the floor. They began to mix and swirl faster and faster until there was a hole in the ground and next thing she knew, she was being sucked into that hole. 

She felt parched, hearing the rushing of a river nearby she headed there. She was so thirsty that she didn't mind if she didn't have any means of water purification. She had seen that there were some water plants meaning that it wasen't toxic. She cupped the water in her hands and daintly drank her fill. She heard a snaping of a branch and jerked her head that way. She watched a pack of youkai slavers with a cool face, hiding her surprise. Thinking carefully with a clear mind she reached for her gun. 

The slavers had been waiting at the river for some easy prey. For it was a known fact that everything needed water thus their best chance of getting slaves would be around a village or a lake. However they were not suspecting such a fine exquisite subject. She was a teenager and a foreign looking one at that. For they had never seen one with such a complexion, hair and beauty. She had a fine peachy rose tinted complexion with a redish golden hair. Something they never seen before. When she turned around to watch observe them they noticed that she also had clear calculating blue eyes. She had a cold beauty, and all in all she was quite a find. 

They would get good money for her, that was for sure. However they also noticed that she did not seem worried that there were a bunch of Youkai infront of her. Infact she was expressionless showing not fear despite the fact she looked entirely out of place. The slaver in comand barked out some orders on capturing her and the others began to comply when she whipped out a strange object and held it meaning fully pointed at the leader. They started at it for a while, and at the leader's signal dismissed it as unimportant. She was unexpressionless as the a loud bang was heard to be followed by the thud and howl of the leader. The youkai backed of after witnessing this weird spectical. their leader was bleeding suddenly and the object the girl held was slightly smoking at the end. 

The leader barked out furious orders to capture the girl but they all backed away cautious. They were unaware of a figure silently watching them in the bushes. He had been there to see her go to the river to when the slavers got a big surprise. He was pretty surprised to but you could not see it on his features. For not only did a human act strangely by not pushing their head into the water thus defiling it, but also acted cooly under such a condition. He also suspected that he saw a blur come from the end of the object. Also he did not see anything like her kind here in fuedal Japan. 

He decided to make his appearance. He appeared behind her scaring off the slavers. He was surprised when without batting an eyelash he found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun.   
  
  


Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Should I continue? If I don't get any reviews or I get some bad ones I'll know to take down the story. 


End file.
